clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asaina
History After a battle between the Democratics and the Communists, on June 1, 1979, Ming Zhao, the leader of the Communist Party declared the Penguin's Republic of Asaina, for the whole of Mainland China. The Democratics fed to Baiwan, and set up the Republic of Asaina, also known as Chinese Taipei in the Olympics, and set up their own government. The country then began social and economic plans, called the Seven Modernizations, by the government. The country started with "The Great Jump Onward", which resulted in the leaving of 40,000 penguins from Asaina. The country was opposed by many other countries, due to it's governmental style and such. The country had a very centralized economy, which was fully run by the government.In 1984, Ming Zhao was in declining health, and gave up the position to his colleague, Jin Bao. In 1986 however, Ming Zhao died of natural causes, leaving the communist country by-itself. With the death of the leader, came the economic re-structuring, with an opening up to privatized economies. Politics Political analysts describe the country as one of the only two communist nations in the continent, the other one being East Pengolia.The country's government is self-described as communist, as well as authoritarian, as it does put restrictions on the Internet, and many other media outlets.The country, is also described as a one-party state and socialist. Compared to the old-policies of 1980s, the liberalization of Asaina is not that far away, as predicted by political analysts. But, the PRA is still far than the liberalized democracies of the Mainland countries. The PRA's current President is Wu Jiao, and it's Premier is Wen Lam.The President and Premier and elected by the National Penguin Congress, a 1675 member congress, who vote every six years on the leaders of the country. The country is governed by the Communist Party of Asaina, whose power is enshrined in the Constitution of Asaina. The political system is very decentralized, but does hold democratic elections in small villages, to conduct an experiment. The elections, however, let corruption rise, including electoral fraud. There have been some moves to have a democratic system in Asaina, but has been rejected many times by the governing party. In 2008, when the last elections were held, the Democratic Union Party won 25% of the seats in the National Penguin Congress, more than previous years. Democracy is not far away as said by some, as the economy of Asaina is rising, and is becoming more major, and may takeover some economies in the future. Places *'Dongjing':The capital of the country, and is a very modernized city, with many skyscrapers, as well as many government buildings. *'Sunai': One of the largest cities in the country, is a renowned banking and financial center, and is filled with skyscrapers *'Mucao': A former Dorkugese territory, it was handed over the Asainian government in 2004. It is one of two Special Administrative Regions, the other being Honk Gong, and was historically used as a trade stop. *'Garmin' is a city in the north of the island, and is one of the largest cities in the reigion. It is renowned for it's scientific, political and cultural legacy. Geography The country, is full of both mountains, rivers, forests and plains, and has a very vibrant landscape. In the east lies the Green Sea and North Asaina Sea, which are very populated and have plains. The central-east lies the deltas of two of the most prodominent rivers in Asaina, the Yin River and the White River. To the west lies to Grobi Desert, as well as the Tribecc Plateau. One of the largest problems in Asaina is the growing expansion of the Grobi desert, which creates drought and destroys crops, making it harder for farmers in the central reigions. The climate of Asaina is dominated by snow, and sunshine, but freezing rain is also common as well. In the higher altitudes, such as the Tribbec Plateau more snow is produced, and less snow is produced in the plains reigions of the east. Rain is rare, but happens twice every three years or so. Demographics The country has a population of Asaina is approximately 74,095,860 penguins and 7,845,000 puffles.Most of the penguins in the country are of Jan descent, approximately 94% of the country's penguin population. 54% of the population live in urban centers,while 46% live in rural area. Goverment Inhabitants Villains Culture See Also External Links Category:Countries